wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sendril
The Indian prophet played by Evan Mulvaney in The Five Moons of Japan. Character Sheet You are the young Indian prophet recruited to the Maho-Reiji Guild by Susano during his campaign through Indochina. As a child, you lived in a normal average family. Nothing of great excitement ever really happened, but there was always something to do to ward away boredom, usually work. Then one day when you were 10, you had a strange dream in which your father was struck dead by a runaway cart. Horrified, you begged your father not to go to the village market that day. He went anyway with you trailing him, still insisting that he would die if he went. Had you not been physically restraining him when you reached the street you had seen in your dream, it would have come true, for moments later a cart came speeding down the road right where your father would have been. Then, he began to understand your hysterics and believed that your dream had been a real vision. Similar incidents happened frequently over the next few weeks until you started having visions even outside of your dreams. By this point, your family was certain: you had the power of future-sight, and it wasn’t long before others began to learn of it too. A year later, your village chief came to your home and insisted that you come to live at the palace. At first, you and your parents were overjoyed. Life in a palace! Imagine that! Unfortunately, what had sounded like a future in the lap of luxury turned out to be full of loneliness and isolation. The people at the palace were all devoutly religious and they firmly believed that you were their link to the gods. The Indochinese territory of Bharat had already passed its Age of Mythology and all its gods had gone with it. Still, many believed that they were still out there. Every day, a holy man would come and ask you about your visions. You never really saw anything of particular importance, just a strange foreign girl in red and white. After a while, you were told that you would no longer be pressed for visions and that you were to report any significant sightings. You wished your powers had forewarned you of this, as you probably would not have left home had you known that this would be your fate. The only other person you saw was your personal servant, a girl named Panihari, who brought you your meals. Every opportunity you had to talk with her, you took. It was terribly lonely there and there wasn’t much to do but meditate and read. She told you news from the outside world when you could not conjure it yourself in your visions and the time spent with her became the only thing you looked forward to. Unfortunately, the extended periods of time that Panihari spent in your chambers began to make the men of the palace suspicious and, one day when you were 15, she stopped coming. When you asked the holy man what had become of her, he replied that she had been sent away under suspicion of high misconduct. Truly enraged for the first time in your life, you exploded at the holy man and demanded that he bring Panihari back at once. Before the holy man could flee, you were struck with your first all-consuming vision: a foreign god of storms was coming to take over the land. The holy man alerted the warriors and prepared to meet this god. All was silent for two days. Then, the storm god, Susano himself, entered your chambers. He said that he had heard of your talents, defeated Bharat’s feeble troops, and wanted to take you traveling with him. Eager at the thought of finally leaving this prison and the chance to find Panihari, you agreed. You have been with the Guild for 8 years. Panihari :RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Pronunciation: “PAH-nee-HAH-ree” *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Relationship: Childhood friend of Sendril (Maho-Reiji Guild) *Abilities: Swords *Important Events: **Born in Indochina (province of Bharat, 23 years ago) **Sent to work at a palace (13 years ago) **Assigned to be the aide of the prophet Sendril (your age, 12 years ago) **Sent away under accusations that you were attempting to seduce him (8 years ago) **Trained with swords in secret (7 years ago) **Left to find Sendril (3 years ago) Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan